Requiem en enfer
by Genkirin
Summary: Quand, au cours d'un voyage scolaire, Karin trouve un lapin en peluche, elle est loin d'imaginer les conséquences de cette rencontre, pour elle comme pour l'équilibre du monde... au même moment, la Soul Society est confrontée à une terrible menace...


Salut à tous !

Ça y est: 1ère publication ! Quel stress... T_T

Pour commencer, fic assez courte (pour moi) à propos de 2 de mes mangas préférés: Pandora Hearts et Bleach !

Avec, dans le rôle principal, un personnage à mon sens injustement mis à l'écart: Karin-chan ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je ferai de mon mieux pour progresser.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Dans le monde réel, le mois de janvier débutait dans un cadre brumeux. Ichigo, après sa victoire contre Aizen, s'était remis au travail, et enchaînait comme à l'accoutumée les combats de Hollows avec Chad, Inoue et Ishida. Rukia se serait volontiers jointe à eux, mais depuis sa promotion au grade de vice-capitaine de la 13ème division, elle était très prise par ses obligations. D'autant que, d'après ses dires, la Soul Society semblait en proie à une affaire plus que suspecte… dès lors, ils devaient les remplacer sur les combats basiques. Ichigo se montrait plus détendu que d'habitude: ses sœurs étaient en voyage scolaire en Angleterre, aussi n'avait-il plus besoin de rentrer chez lui en catimini, ou de se trouver des excuses pour justifier ses disparitions soudaines (oh, bien sûr, il y avait son père, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se sentir très concerné).

Alors qu'ils venaient de se débarrasser d'un petit groupe de Menos Grande, les adolescents aperçurent soudain Urahara-san et Yoruichi-san, qui semblaient patrouiller dans les rues. Ce qui était mauvais signe: si le marchand avait pris la peine de se déplacer, la situation devait être grave. Ichigo le héla au loin; une fois arrivé à son niveau, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout, Aizen avait été vaincu, et la ville remise à sa place, non ? Où était le problème ? En guise de réponse, son interlocuteur lui servit un des discours vagues et énigmatiques dont il avait le secret:

-Rien de grave, Kurosaki-san… je tenais juste à m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas détruit l'équilibre du monde pendant leur cérémonie…

-Euh… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Au fait, tâchez d'être prêts. Bientôt, tout le monde aura besoin de vous à leurs côtés. Alors… soyez présents…

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas: vous saurez le fin mot de l'histoire sous peu.

* * *

-Tout est clair ? Rompez !

-A vos ordres, capitaine-commandant !

Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto tapa le sol du bout de sa canne, signal invitant ses subordonnés à disposer. Le vaste groupe en question, constitué de Rukia, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Soi Fon, Ikkaku et Yumichika, était chargé d'enquêter sur une affaire peu banale, d'où un tel déploiement d'effectifs. Le Rukongai était en effet frappé depuis 2 semaines par une vague de disparitions, toutes suivies d'un meurtre, toujours selon le même mode opératoire: les victimes étaient étripées, comme par un animal, une marque en croissant gravée sur le visage, une sorte de sceau d'après les premières constatations des forces spéciales.

Cette affaire n'était pas sans rappeler celle ayant eu lieu 110ans plus tôt, ayant abouti à la terrible guerre contre Aizen. D'où de telles mesures de prévention. Les shinigami marchèrent un bon moment dans la campagne, aux aguets, tentant d'être le plus furtifs possible, avant d'arriver sur l'une des scènes de crime. Les murs des maisons alentours étaient imprégnés d'un reiatsu étrange. Ni Hollow, ni shinigami, ni humain, ni arrancar, rien de tout ça; une chose était cependant certaine: c'était une menace. A défaut de connaître par sa nature, le Seireitei lui avait donné le surnom de _chasseur de têtes_ , en raison de la localisation des marques.

Soi Fon, qui dirigeait l'opération en tant que capitaines des forces spéciales, avait décidé de laisser un maximum d'autonomie à Rukia. La nouvelle vice-capitaine devait en effet faire ses preuves à son nouveau poste; la jeune fille (pas si jeune, mais bon) décida de remonter la piste du reiatsu, sans relâcher la pression. Le groupe de shinigami arpenta une nouvelle série de ruelles, plus sordides les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ressentir l'aura. De manière beaucoup plus forte. Ils y étaient.

Ils se déployèrent en cercle, puis chargèrent. Leurs pas les menèrent à un nouveau corps, un petit garçon, sanguinolent, mais toujours en vie. Kira, qui avait les plus grandes connaissances médicales du groupe, se chargea de préserver le petit d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Les autres se chargèrent de débusquer l'ennemi. Si Rukia, Hisagi, Matsumoto et Soi Fon tentèrent de procéder à la discrétion, les autres ne firent pas tant de manières. Ils se mirent à crier _Qui est là ? Montre-toi, sale lâche !._ Dans un 1er temps, seul le vent leur répondit. Puis un ricanement retentit. Un ricanement démoniaque. Serrant les dents, les shinigami guettèrent le moindre mouvement. Soudain, ils aperçurent deux silhouettes. Vêtues de manteaux rouges, et lourdement armées.

* * *

-Ka-rin-chan ! Dépêche-toi, les autres partent sans nous !

-Oui, oui, Yuzu, j'arrive.

A Londres, les élèves de l'école primaire de Karakura avaient quartier libre. Pendant une heure, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans un périmètre restreint. La plupart d'entre eux choisirent de partir faire les boutiques en quête de souvenirs, comme ce fut le cas pour les sœurs Kurosaki. Elles firent un 1er cap sur une épicerie, où elles achetèrent des cup cakes et du shortbread (sablés anglais); puis elles se rendirent chez une sorte d'antiquaire, qui vendait plein de jolis objets.

Pour sa part, Karin avait décidé d'acheter un cadeau à Rukia. Après tout, depuis qu'elle squattait chez eux à temps partiel, et qu'elle avait embarqué Ichi-nii dans ses histoires de shinigami, ce qui lui avait partiellement fait du bien (depuis qu'il sauvait des âmes innocentes, il était plus détendu), elle méritait sa place dans la famille. Et, puisque Rukia-chan adorait les lapins, et qu'elle se trouvait au pays d' _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , Karin avait décidé d'acheter un lapin en peluche.

Son choix finit par se porter sur l'un d'eux, placé sur une étagère de l'arrière-boutique. Le lapin en question était noir, avec de jolis billes de verre noir pour les yeux, il portait un manteau rouge stylisé: le bord des manches était blanc, des losanges blancs ornaient les bras, et un plastron en damier rouge et blanc, ainsi qu'un gros ruban blanc en nœud, surplombaient l'avant de la veste. Mais plus que son côté mignon, ce fut son aura mystérieuse qui attira la petite fille. Comme si cette peluche… était en quelque sorte vivante. Bah, elle se montait sûrement la tête à cause de l'ambiance enchanteresse de la boutique… elle saisit le lapin à bout de bras, et le reluqua une nouvelle fois avant de vérifier le prix pour confirmer son choix.

Elle se rendit alors compte que la peluche portait un pendentif. Une montre à gousset, ornée d'un symbole étrange. Intriguée, elle tira sur la chaîne, et ouvrit le boîtier de la montre… une mélodie de boîte à musique s'échappa alors. Une mélodie assez mélancolique, nostalgique aussi… ça rajoutait un côté mystérieux … soudain, elle entendit une voix de femme.

- _Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child. Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope…_

Tiens ? Pourtant, la musique de la montre n'était pas la même, et à en juger par les réactions des gens, elle était la seule à entendre cette chanson… entendrait-elle des voix ? Elle regarda aux alentours: elle ne voyait rien, même pas un fantôme. Bon, dans ce cas, puisqu'elle s'était faite des idées, inutile de s'attarder…

- _Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream…_

Encore ? Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible: une femme était là, et chantonnait. Bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Karin décida de s'aventurer dans l'arrière-boutique, seule origine possible de la musique. Elle passa derrière un rideau de perles, ce qui l'amena dans une pièce encore plus loufoque. Une malle en bois, remplie de jouets, traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Des poupées de porcelaine étaient éparpillées ça et là, des pantins articulés étaient accrochés au mur… brusquement, elle entendit une série de claquements. _TAK, TAK, TAK…_ Ouh là, c'était quoi, ça ? Un des jouets se serait-il mis à bouger tout seul ?

Un peu effrayée, la petite fille s'aventura malgré tout plus loin dans la pièce, car elle entendait plus nettement la voix. Et son expérience de la vie des fantômes lui avait appris qu'ils se sentaient souvent très seuls, et aimaient la compagnie. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien méchant… elle avança encore un peu, quand soudain… elle vit des gens louches. Des gens en manteau pourpre (ça ressemblait plus à une cape, mais cette nuance était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis), en train de réciter une formule dans une langue bizarre, debout autour d'une sorte de coucou suisse. C'était quoi, ça ? Une secte ? Terrifiée, elle se cacha derrière un rideau, guettant une opportunité de s'en aller. Après tout, s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, elle pourrait partir, et faire comme si de rien n'était…

 _DING ! DING ! DING !_

-Kyah !

Et là, le drame. Surprise par la sonnerie de la pendule, elle ne put retenir un cri. Ce qui lui attira tous les regards. Si son cerveau n'avait pas été atrophié par l'adrénaline, Karin aurait constaté que les types louches étaient au nombre de 5, une femme, deux hommes massifs et une petite fille en culotte bouffante, entourant un adolescent brun doté d'une gigantesque frange et d'une épaisse paire de lunettes, à tel point que ses yeux étaient invisibles. Mais la petite fille était trop occupée à tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur face au spectacle hallucinant en train de se produire devant ses yeux.

Au niveau de la pendule venait d'apparaître une porte. Mais pas n'importe laquelle: une porte entourée par 2 squelettes, constituée de chaînes, d'une aura de mort, qu'elle avait vu un jour il y a longtemps, alors qu'Ichi-nii avait porté secours à un enfant dans un perroquet. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Mystère. Les squelettes ouvrirent la porte, faisant surgir une créature… hideuse (aucun comparatif avec un animal existant ne lui vint à l'esprit), visiblement décidée à tuer. Le monstre la regarda dans les yeux, puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Elle devait fuir.

Elle devait partir d'ici.

Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Elle allait mourir ici.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait…

-Du calme, Jabberwock. Cette enfant n'est pas une ennemie. J'ai même la sensation que c'est tout le contraire, intervint soudain le brun à lunettes.

Karin ignorait la nature du lien entre ces deux là, mais ces mots parurent calmer la bête, car elle s'arrêta de grogner. Ouf, elle pouvait recommencer à respirer, ils ne lui voulaient aucun… oh, mais… comment ça, elle n'était pas leur ennemie, _tout le contraire_? Certes, elle n'avait aucune animosité contre eux, mais de là à qu'elle fasse copain-copain avec des gens louches comme eux…

-Maître Glen, intervint la femme, il est temps. Si vous ne prenez pas vite la succession, l'espace pourrait en être bouleversé.

-Tu as raison, Lottie, répondit le garçon.

-Mais, les interrompit un des hommes, et pour cette fille ? Personne n'est supposé être au courant de nos activités en dehors du clan…

-Hé bien, si elle est parvenue jusqu'à nous, c'est qu'elle a, quelque part, sa place parmi nous, tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Excusez-moi… euh… je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne… alors… s'il-vois-plaît, laissez-moi partir… je vous jure… je dirai rien à personne… je…

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais, voyons, pas de panique ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait erreur. Après tout, tu es la 1ère personne depuis des centaines d'années à nous avoir trouvé… lui répondit le dénommé Glen en riant.

-… Quoi ? Que… ?

-Maître Glen, le temps presse, insista Lottie.

Sans plus d'explications, Glen ouvrit les bras à la créature, qui… entra dans sa poitrine. Elle se changea en un filet d'énergie, qui s'incrusta dans sa poitrine sous forme d'un sceau en forme de montre. Des chaînes entourèrent ensuite ses bras et ses jambes, qui le serrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur. Un tourbillon d'énergie sortit de la porte, puis, soudain, plus rien. La porte se referma, la créature disparut, l'énergie se calma. Un calme olympien planait dans la pièce, à l'exception du tic-tac de l'horloge.

Bon… Karin n'avait rien compris, mais, au moins, elle était en vie. Et à en juger par la tête des autres, tout s'était bien passé. Ou presque. Car les types en cape regardaient la porte d'un air préoccupé. Un espace noir était en effet en train de se former, sous forme d'une fissure de plus en plus vaste. Etait-ce la fameuse distorsion de l'espace qu'ils avaient évoqué précédemment ? La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, car un bras armé d'une grosse épée surgit soudain du trou noir.

La saisit par le col.

Et la précipita dans les ténèbres.


End file.
